The present invention relates to support brackets, and more particularly to shelving systems having support brackets that join to mounting posts or vertical mountings.
Cantilevered shelves may be mounted to free-standing posts or to wall-mounted attachments. Particularly for shelving units for use in the food industry, cantilevered shelves must be adapted for hanging at different height levels, easily moved and removed, and easily cleaned while still mounted to the support posts. The shelves also must be adapted to hold significant loads without deformation or failure. Cantilevered shelves are susceptible to bending, buckling, fracturing or breaking when subjected to repeated impact loading.
Therefore, improvements to brackets to secure cantilevered shelves to mounting posts continue to be sought.